Home Free
by Hysteria2011
Summary: Dark Edward. Confident Bella. Hopes, Dreams and wishes destroyed. But love is found along the way along with a healed soul for both. ExB. Rated T for some dark themes.
1. Chapter 1 I am nobody

**Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. I am by no means an expert on anything. This is totally fiction. The characters and everything else belong to Stephanie Meyer (Except for this story line. This was my creation.). I do not own Twilight. **

**January 4th****, 2009**

**Many a time when I thought about why things happen the way they do, I realized those things that happen, happen for a reason. And although those things that may occur, make your life harder they have a meaning behind them. I fell in love with a man and he left me. This happened because obviously he knew we weren't meant to be together. He has found the woman of his dreams, hopefully I will find the man of mine. If I ever get out of here that is. **

**If you had asked me a year ago where I thought I would be in life, I would have told you, starting collage and pursuing my dream of becoming a writer. I wouldn't have thought I would be here, in this overly sized mansion, with a man who doesn't love me. Nor do I him. I am alone in the world. My mother left us when I was five. Haven't seen her since. My younger brother died from a heart problem and my father hasn't been the same with out him. After a while he had started drinking. His drinking caused an accident, and that accident caused his death. That life had been hard, but bearable. **

**This life that I am living now, is hard and unbearable. I don't have friends and a have not spoken to any one out side of this house. I am more or less **_**his **_**maid. I was hired off the street one day while I was walking home from school. I haven't been back since. I had no say in the matter. The woman that hired me was his lover. Apparently I am a no one, my life doesn't matter, so why should my dreams. My name is Bella Swan and I am a nobody. **

**So there's the first update. I know it is really short. But this was just to introduce you to the story. Thanks for reading. **

**Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2 Unknown

November 11th, 2007.

The date haunted me. That was the last day of my freedom. The last day I would enjoy the comfort of my own home and the memories that accompanied it. The last day I would enjoy my friends at school, laughing and joking. The last day I had enjoyed life.

I was approached by a woman on my way home from school. She was walking toward me, with a determined look on her face. She stopped right in front of me, and wouldn't let me pass. I will never forget her words to me.

"You look confident and strong. Your beautiful and have a kind heart. You will take my place, for I can no longer take the strain." she reached out for my left hand and slipped something in and bunched my hand in a fist. "My cousin has said so much about you, all the right things, all the perfect things. You will be perfect for _him_." the woman then grabbed my right hand and started pulling me towards a silver car. When I had resisted she clarified that I had no choice and she would hurt anyone that I had loved. I complied, figuring I would just dial nine-one-one when I got the chance. I was strong and knew how to fight if I needed to.

When we were in the car, she began driving. We had not said a word to each other. I had opened my left hand to see a beautiful diamond engagement ring in my hand. I began to panic, wondering what was going on. But I didn't give my attacker any satisfaction. I sat in silence, not making a sound and not making a disgruntled face. After an hour drive, we arrived at an overly sized mansion in the woods. It was white with black shutter. She ordered me to wait in the car until she came around and to got me.

When we were both out of the car she led me inside the overly sized house. She locked the door to the house from the inside, so I couldn't get out. She hid the keys to the car in a wall safe, and with out further ado, she unlocked the door and stepped out, now locking it from the outside. I ran to the door, attempting to open it. No budge. I tried all the windows, they were unlocked. But bars mocked me, locking me in. I was locked in the house. I retrieved my cell phone from my pocket and checked for a signal. No such luck. I turned it off to preserve the battery, incase there was a time I managed to escape.

I had no idea what to do. I tried to think of ways to escape this night mare. But nothing came to me. The thought of being stuck here in the middle of no where alone, scared me.

I started walking, my feet having a mind of their own. The overly sized house had three stories. The first floor, was just the kitchen, living room, dining room, the foyer, a spare bed room and a bath room. My feet carried me up all thirteen steps. The second floor was bed rooms, six to be in fact. That and four bathrooms. When I arrived at the third set of steps they seem different to me. I cautiously walked up, there was a door at the top. My right hand immediately went to the knob. Locked, it was probably another escape. I was about to turn when my eye caught something. A brass key. My had reached out on grasped it. I put the key in the door in front of me. Turning it smoothly. I pulled the key out and put it safely in my pocket. I pushed the door open and when my eyes saw what they did, I froze.

A man, with bandages on his head, patches over his eyes. Cuts and bruises on different parts of his body, well the parts I could see. His left leg was raised, resting on two pillows, and in a bulky white cast, broken.

"Tanya?" He broke me out of my reverie. I didn't know what to say or do. I had presumed the Tanya was the woman from the street. When I didn't answer, he asked again.

"No. I'm sorry. Uh… My name is Bella." My voice squeaked out.

"Where is Tanya?" He asked.

"Uhm. I am not sure. Are you trapped here also?" I asked.

"What?! No I am not trapped here! This is my home. Why are you in it? And what do you mean you aren't sure where Tanya is?" The man in the bed was getting angry.

"Uh, the woma…Tanya brought me here. She told me something about not being able to handle the strain… and then she forced me in the car. And here I am." My voice cracked, I was trapped in a house with an angry, unable man.

"She left me? She…She left ME?!" the man shouted. He started twisting on the bed, as if to find a way to get out. His hands, pulling on bed restraints, which I hadn't noticed before. My only instinct was to stop him from moving. My feet walked me to the bed. My head was in a daze. My hands reached out, landing on his cheeks. I spoke soothing words in his ear. He slowly stopped struggling, but he was still tense.

"Get off." he commanded. "and get these restraints off me." he ordered.

"Uh…" I hesitated.

"NOW!" He yelled. My hands began to work furiously to get them off. When I was finished, he ordered another command. "Take these fucking eye patches off." he spat.

"Are they ready…"

"JUST TAKE THEM OFF!" he seethed. I did as I was told.

His eyes were slightly red, but other than that he looked normal. They were green, a beautiful shade of green. He blinked a few times, my guess was to try and focus. His eyes landed on me. His hand reached up to touch my face and stroke my hair. His thumb contacted my bottom lip. I sat. completely frozen. I didn't know what to say or do. His large hand came behind my neck and gripped me like you would a kitten.

"Get me my crutches." he said tensely. I got off the bed and got them. Handing them to him. He sat up. Using his crutches as a balance. He stood for a few minutes, swaying. He took a step forward, stumbling a bit, dropping a crutch. I was by his side in an instant. His bare chest was against my cheek, his left hand digging painfully in my middle. He dropped the other crutch.

"Take me to the bath room." he ordered. Pointing to the door that was a yard in front of us. All of his weight was on me. And after five minutes of struggle, we made it to the bathroom. It was large, just like his bedroom. A large Jacuzzi tub, an enormous glass shower. The toilet was opposite the tub and shower. He didn't let go of me when he emptied his bladder, or washed his hands and brushed his teeth. When he finished, he pulled the dark flannel pants down to his knees and sat on the closed lid toilet. The proceeded with ridding himself of his pants all together.

Here I was, standing in a strange mans bathroom, locked in this house with a man I didn't even know. I was standing, shocked. Unable to move.

"Wash me." he said.

I didn't question him this time. I knew he would just get mad. So I went ahead and filled the sink with hot water. He directed me to where everything was and I began washing him. He made sure I got every crevice of his body. And I mean EVERY crevice. His body was clean, rinsed and dried.

"Do you want me to shave your face for you?" I whispered, trying to be nice, thinking maybe if I was nice he would tell me the way out.

"Yes." He snapped out.

I quickly emptied the water from the sink and put new in. He told me the location of his razor and shaving cream. I quickly, yet gingerly dampened his face and applied the thick cream. I dipped the razor in to the warm water and began my journey to erase the five o'clock shadow from his face. When I finished I dried his face with a towel. I started cleaning up the water that had been sloshed out of the sink and hung the towel on the bar by the sink. His green eyes watched my every movement. I finished cleaning the mess and stood in front of him. An awkward silence between us.

"What's your name?" I heard myself ask.

"Dr. Cullen." he replied. He didn't give me a first name, so I figured he didn't want me to know.

Thanks for reading!

Kayla


	3. Chapter 3 AN

A/N: I am so sorry I have not updated. Thank you so much to snowfire81 for reading and reviewing. I have not update due to a family emergency. My grand parents and nephew were in an accident and I am sad to say that my grandfather didn't make it. So I have not been writing as I normally would. I will try my hardest to get something up as soon a possible. Again I am sorry for the inconvenience.

Kayla


	4. Chapter 4 taking innocence

December 24th, 2007.

Dr. Cullen had me call my school and tell them that I would be out for the rest of the year. He even faxed them a doctors note. Since I was eighteen I was able to do this without parental permission. I had been "living" here for over a month now, and I was really starting to miss school, my friends, and my home. If I were home right now I would be with Alice, helping her family get ready for Christmas. But instead, I am here. Making Dr. Cullen his dinner.

In the last month we had both moved into the spare bed room on the first floor. He demanded that we share a bed. I have not been out of the house since I have arrived. I have been wearing his shirts as my clothing. We have food and supplies delivered here, but I am always to stay in 'our' bed room when they are delivered.

Dr. Cullen had softened his attitude towards me, but he still had his moments. His head wound had healed since I had gotten here and he had taken his cast off and is now wearing a splint. I still don't know the whole story, and I didn't ask. When he was ready he would tell me.

Being Christmas eve, he allowed me to roam around the house a little on my own. He made us dinner, but warned me before hand that I would not be receiving any gifts. When he finished making dinner, he called me down and like every other night we ate in silence. Not a word was said. As soon as he finished the last bite he went into the living room to read, I suppose. I did the dishes with out a complaint, much unlike if I were in my own home, I still like to have my child moments once and a while. When I finished, I silently came into the living room and sat opposite of Dr. Cullen. We sat together for about five minutes until he ordered me to get up and put water in the Jacuzzi. I did as I was told, not questioning him. I filled it with steaming hot water just as he liked it. He came in a few minutes later, naked. He had towels in his hand, as in two. I was getting nervous.

"Strip." he said gruffly.

I didn't hesitate. I have never been completely naked in front of any one before. In the last month that we had been together he had been nothing but a gentlemen in the sex department, he had not laid a hand on me in that way. Now, all the sudden, he was forcing me to strip in front of him. It didn't take much to undress, since I was only wearing his shirt.

I felt vulnerable standing in front of him with no clothing on. I was embarrassed that he was looking at me the way his was.

"Get in." he ordered. As if he were controlling me, my feet moved and stepped in the steaming water. My whole body plummeted in the hot water. Before I could say anything more, he was in the tub with me, behind me. My back against his chest. His hands were on me. Everywhere. I was tense and nervous. He pretended not to notice. His hands just roamed every inch of my body. I tried to get away. But he was strong and the look in his eye was almost demonic. Roaming hands eventually went to something more. His movements were forceful, the water began cloud a pinkish red color with my blood.

Not only had this man taken my life away from me, he has now also taken my virginity. When he 'finished' he got out of the tub and ordered me to clean up. Again I did as I was told. As I was cleaning I was looking for ways to take myself out of this situation. But as if he were reading my mind he came into the bathroom, he watched. Watched while I was sitting on the floor, my body throbbing in the most painful way. My brain was no longer thinking thoughts and my heart was no longer feeling. I felt dirty. I would never for the rest of my days, take a bath.

I would no longer feel safe in my skin. I no longer have the comfort of myself. I couldn't bare to look at him, I could barely even stand to stay in the same room as him. Although he still forced me to sleep with him in the same bed, I no longer slept.

Thanks for reading!

Kayla

P.s. I am so sorry this took so long. I hope to have more up tomorrow.


	5. Ch 5grief for the wrong kind of loss

January.

He has not touched me since that night. He acts as though it has never happened. Where I could not get passed the nightmare. I did not feel safe in this house, but yet there was no way of getting out. No way to escape, except for death. I had thought of it many times. Many times I saw it as an easier life, but if I was dead it wouldn't really be a life at all. I decided I would persevere through it. One day I would be free again. One day I would be in the real world. I would be able to see my friends, maybe meet someone who would love me, someone I could love back. My fantasies got me through the days slowly. They didn't seem to drag on when I thought of what life could be like if I wasn't stuck here. Dr. Cullen's attitude has changed greatly towards me. He seemed sincere about everything. He offers to make dinner, lets me roam the house, things he normally wouldn't allow me to do. He even let me open the windows so I could smell the outside world.

As the days passed, the nicer he was being. When I finally got the courage to look at his face he looked to be about ten years older than he really was. His eyes were blood shot and the look in his eye was different. Sadness, remorse, pain, regret, hurt, anger resided where his usual demonic look did. I gasped, unable to look away from his eyes. We stood there for who knows how long until he broke the silence.

"I'm sorry." he said, dropping to his knees. His eyes never leaving mine.

"What?" I asked, stunned.

"I hurt you. Physically hurt you. I realized how scared you must be to be trapped in a house with no way out, with a monster. I didn't realize what I was doing when I did it, but when I woke up the next morning and you wouldn't look at me, I realized I took something from you that could never be replace. So I am giving you your life back." He whispered, standing up from his knees. He walked to the front door and pulled back the curtains that were on the windows surrounding the door. He pulled keys out and unlocked the door. He held it open for me, the keys dangling in front of him.

"Your free. There is a full tank of gas in the car. Make a left out of the driveway and about a half a mile down the road there is a gas station, stop and ask for directions. Again I'm sorry." He placed the keys in my hand, but I seemed to be frozen. I could move, couldn't speak. Time stopped. "Go! I am letting you go! So go!"

Even with him yelling at me, I couldn't move. My mouth hung open, my eyes wide. My mind was telling me to run, but my heart was telling me to stay. I had no idea what to do. Any normal person would run for dear life. But the emotion he was showing now made me want to stay. Made me want to help him get better, because I sure as hell knew something was wrong with him.

"No. I want to stay." I said confidently, my gaze met his astonished face.

"Why in the hell would you want to stay with a monster?! I raped you! I took something that could never be given back…I _raped _you. LEAVE!" He all but shouted at me. I didn't flinch an inch. He wouldn't fool me.

"Yes you did, but we all make mistakes don't we? You apologized didn't you?" I asked, but didn't give him a chance to answer. "I will not leave. I have nothing to go back to any way. I figure we are both alone, why don't we keep each other company. And now that I know where the keys are, I can leave whenever I please. But when I go it will be my choice." I stated confidently. Then he said the last thing I never thought he would say.

"My family will be here within the next hour." He said, looking me in the eye. The front door was still open, the keys in my hand. I thrust the keys back in his hand and closed the door. I made my way to the kitchen to make something to eat. I was full of questions and he would answer them.

Ok, so this is a complete turn around for them. Instead of Bella being the insecure one, Dr. Cullen is. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! =]

Kayla


	6. Chapter 6 Admissions

I was in the kitchen making sandwiches when I heard a knock on the door. Dr. Cullen opened it. I heard screeches of joy coming from a woman. Hushed voices. I then made my appearance. Dr. Cullen was being hugged by a woman with the same copper-bronze hair. A man who was standing beside her, noticed me first. It was my time to introduce myself.

"Hello. I'm Bella." I said, stepping forward. My hand extended. They both stepped forward. Shaking my hand, all the while giving Dr. Cullen a confused look.

"Nice to meet you Bella." The woman said. "I'm Esme, Edwards mother and this is my husband, Carlisle."

"Pleasure to meet you both." I said politely. A smile donning my face. I knew Dr. Cullen's first name! I was ecstatic.

"Mom, Dad, Bella has been taking care of me since I got home. I am very grateful for her. She has been staying with me." He said tightly, with a forced smile.

"I made sandwiches." I blurted out. Everyone looked at me funny. I was becoming nervous that Edward was going to be angry at me for staying. My thoughts were going into overdrive. But I played it cool, or at least tried to. "Would anyone like anything to drink?"

"No thank you dear. We just came for a visit." Esme said moving toward the living room. All of us followed. Esme and Carlisle sat on the large couch, while Edward pulled me into his lap on the chair. I tensed, he noticed. This was the first time he actually touched me since that night in the tub. I relaxed, knowing he wasn't going to do anything in front of his parents. Questions were passed back and forth between them. I didn't speak much, didn't really know what to say. 'oh by the way for the last almost two months your son has kept me hostage, after I was kidnapped by his lover. He also raped me, but hey, I'm just saying… Have a nice night. I was great meeting you.' That would go over real well. Lost in my thoughts I noticed that I was being moved. Edward was standing, him and his parents going toward the door. They hugged Edward and I also. They whispered their pleasures of meeting me and I the same. Edwards hand was on the door, but he didn't open it. He stood their frozen.

"I raped her." He said barely in a whisper. His eyes cast down. His lip trembling. My eyes wide and my jaw open. He did not just say that to his parents! Esme and Carlisle both gasped. His mother looked shocked while his father looked angry.

"I lied. She wasn't here when I came home. Tanya brought her here. She hasn't been outside of this god forsaken house since November. She didn't come here with her own decision. She was brought here. I kept her locked in here…"He trailed off. His eye not raising to meet ours.

"What?! What did you just say?!" His father barked out. Esme's face was dazed with black tears. Her hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle the sobs.

"Answer me!" his father yelled. Edward looked up just as his fathers fist came into contact with his face. Edward's hand went to his face, but took the blow. His father struck again. His lip split open, his eye turning red. A third blow contacted with his face and Edward was on the ground. I was having an out of body experience, couldn't move. I was once again frozen. His mother didn't stop his father.

"I will no longer think of you as my son." That's all he said before walking out the front door, Esme in tail.

The door was left open, a cool breeze donned my presence, knocking me back into reality. I was by Edward's side immediately, he was still on the ground. Groaning. I knelt beside him and put my hand on his head.

"Edward?" I asked in a quiet voice. "Can you hear me?" He just nodded. "Can you get up?" I asked. Again he nodded, opening his eyes. I helped him to sit up. His upper body swaying a little with the movement. But I helped to hold him steady. I stood, getting ready to help him to his feet. It was to hard, he did most of the work. I lead him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. I cleaned the blood off his lip and got ice for his eye and cheek. We sat there for almost an hour, not saying a word. The ice melted. Just water in a bag. He wouldn't look me in the eye. His hand kept going to his head, I figured he had a head ache so I went and got him something along with a glass of water so he could swallow the pills.

I turned the water to the shower on and turned to help him get undressed. He didn't object but he didn't exactly comply. I stayed clothed while he was standing under the hot spray, using me as a crutch to hold himself up. I stood there, in my drenched clothing, with him as he broke down. His arms went around my waist, his head buried in my hair. His shoulders shook and his breathing was erratic. He reached behind us and turned the water off, but didn't make a move to get out of the stall. I don't know how long we stood like this, but I know one thing, I was safe. I was free. I am home.

So there it is. We find out who Dr. Cullen is… like we didn't already know. Lol. Thanks for reading. Kayla


End file.
